The instant invention relates to juvenile furniture and more particularly to a highchair which is adapted to be adjusted between a normal seating position and a reclined position and which is adapted to effectively retain an infant or toddler in a seated position therein during a feeding operation.
A wide variety of different types of highchairs and the like have been heretofore available for supporting infants and toddlers in upright or seated positions. Further, many of the heretofore available highchairs have been adapted to include feeding trays or the like which function to support feeding dishes and other articles so that they are positioned in front of infants and toddlers during feeding operations. For the most part, the feeding trays of the heretofore available highchairs have been removably attached to side or armrest portions of highchairs. However, it has been found that when the feeding trays of highchairs are mounted on the armrest portions thereof, it is possible for infants and toddlers to slide down between the seat portions and feeding trays of highchairs and that, in some instances, this can result in serious injury to infants and toddlers. Further, while some of the heretofore available highchairs have included feeding trays which are mounted on center support posts, which inherently function to restrict the downward movement of infants and toddlers between the seat portions of highchairs and the feeding trays thereof, the few highchairs which have included center support posts have not been adapted to permit adjustment of the positions of feeding trays while also providing effective retaining means which prevent infants and toddlers from sliding downwardly between the trays and seat portions thereof. Further, while some of the heretofore available highchairs have included reclinable seat portions, for the most part the heretofore available highchairs have not included safe and efficient mechanisms for achieving reclinability.
The instant invention provides an effective and unique highchair which includes a feeding tray and which is adapted to effectively retain an infant or toddler in a seat element portion thereof during a feeding operation as well as during other times when the feeding tray is assembled on the seat element. More specifically, the instant invention provides a highchair comprising a seat element which is adapted for receiving and supporting an infant or toddler in a seated position therein, and which includes connected seat and backrest portions and a pair of side armrest portions which extend along opposite sides of the seat portion. The highchair further includes a frame assembly for supporting the seat element in upwardly spaced relation to a supporting surface and a tray assembly which is removably and adjustably secured to the seat element. The tray assembly includes a center support and retaining post which is adapted to be removably secured to the seat portion of the seat element at a central location adjacent the front extremity thereof. The tray assembly further includes a tray element which is adapted to be adjustably secured to the support and retaining post in a manner which allows the position of the tray element to be forwardly and rearwardly adjusted in substantially parallel upwardly spaced relation to the seat portion of the seat element while the support and retaining post remains in substantially stationary relation to the seat element. As a result, the position of the tray element can be effectively adjusted relative to the seat element, but the support and retaining post to which the tray element is attached remains stationary relative to the seat element and a child received therein as the position of the tray element is adjusted. Accordingly, the ability of the support post to effectively retain an infant or toddler in a seated position in the seat element is not effected as the position of the tray element is adjusted. The highchair preferably includes a latch assembly on the tray element which is engageable with the upper end of the center support and retaining post for releasably securing the tray element in a plurality of different adjusted positions on the support post. Further, the latch assembly preferably includes a forward handle portion which is movable upwardly toward the tray element for disengaging the latch arm from the support and retaining post. Further, the armrest portions of the seat element preferably have upwardly facing support surfaces thereon, and the highchair is preferably constructed so that the tray element slides on the upper support surfaces of the armrest portions during adjustment of the tray element in forward or rearward directions. Still further, the armrests portions of the chair element preferably have outwardly extending retaining elements thereon, and the tray element preferably has a pair of hook elements thereon which slidably engage the retaining elements for retaining the tray element in engagement on the upper support surfaces of the armrest portions while the position of the tray element is adjusted in either forward or rearward directions.
In addition, because of the way in which the seat element of the highchair of the subject invention is mounted on the frame assembly, the seat element is both vertically adjustable and reclineable. Specifically, because the seat element is mounted on the frame with a carriage assembly, the seat element is vertically adjustable with the carriage assembly, and because the seat element is pivotally attached to a pair of pivot arms on the carriage assembly, the seat element can be pivoted to a reclined position regardless of the vertical position of the seat element relative to the frame.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved highchair comprising a tray assembly which is operative for retaining an infant in a seated position on the highchair.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a highchair which includes a center support and retaining post for mounting a feeding tray portion on a seat element wherein the position of the feeding tray is adjustable without adjusting the position of the support and retaining post relative to the seat element.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a highchair which includes a seat element, a center support and retaining post mounted in a central location adjacent the forward edge of the seat element, and a feeding tray which is adjustably secured to the upper extremity of the support and retaining post.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.